This invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging methods and apparatus, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus that provide for an x-ray detector that simultaneously provides for x-ray counting and charge integration.
Computed tomography (CT) systems sold today almost exclusively utilize x-ray detectors that have scintillator/diode cells that operate in the signal integration mode.
It would be desires to provide an x-ray detector that simultaneously provides for x-ray counting and signal integration.